New Dragoons
by kreekoh
Summary: When Endiness is threatened by a new force, who will step up to fight?
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

A/N: First attempt at a fanfic, hope people like it!  
  
Im just going to say this now, I'm not going to restate it every chapter. I do not own anything that has the least to do   
  
with The legend of dragoon, other than this story and the characters within. Don't rip off my story, or i will be forced to  
  
smote you!  
  
New Dragoons: Chapter 1: Mystery Girl  
  
It had been several years since the epic battle against Melbu Frahma. There were no more wars upon Endiness, Albert   
  
and Emille held rule over both Serdio and Tiberoa, while Miranda ascended to the throne of Mille Seseau. It had been a slow   
  
process, but after a few years, Winglies started integrating themselves back into everyday life. At first people protested,   
  
but not for long, as the dragoons stood now for protection and caretakers of the law. Anyone who persecuted a wingly was   
  
either imprisoned or killed.  
  
Life for Dart and Shana was hectic at first, because when they returned to Celes, they headed the comittee for the   
  
reconstruction after the brutal attack from Emporor Doel's minions. It was finally reconstucted and life for the people of  
  
Celes went back to normal. Except for Dart and Shana, for they now were married and had a small child named Zeig in order to  
  
honor Dart's late father.  
  
On the outskirts of Celes, the few people who were hanging around, saw a girl with long red hair walking into town.   
  
She was dressed in not the a dress as was common for girls of her age, but in men's clothes. A pair of cloth trouserr, and a  
  
brown tunic over a red shirt. As she walked, one of the towns many teenaged boys walked up to her and started flirting. Too  
  
bad for him he failed to notice the deadly longsword hiddin among her gear. Before he had a chance to say more then hello,   
  
my name is Tom, she had the blade up against his throat, warningly. He slowly backed away, turned tail and ran like hell   
  
back to where his friends stood laughing at him. He turned and punched the nearest one in the nose, causing it to spray blood.  
  
The rest of his friends stopped laughing.   
  
The girl walked briskly into town, headed straight to the house occupied by the towns favorite citizens. She knocked  
  
on the door and Shana answered it. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around town, my name is Shana, please come in" and she  
  
gestured for the girl to come in. She did so.   
  
"My name is Mishi. I have come from a small village called Lendo to the south. I was told that Mr. Dart lives  
  
here, may I please speak to him?" Mishi asked very politely.   
  
"Yes, he does live here, let me go get him for you dear." And Shana walked off in the direction of a door leading to  
  
the north part of the house. After a couple minutes, she came back, with Dart behind her. He looked at her for a second.  
  
"Ah, so you're the one carrying a Red-eye dragoon spirit." He said without waiting for her to state her purpose.  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Mishi, and I have come from a small village to the south called Lendo in order for you to   
  
train me. I have read stories about the Dragoons, and I know that when a person is a dragoon, a dragoon spirit resonates  
  
when they get near it. But I have not been able to make it work as of yet." Mishi said all in one breath. "I am also   
  
proficient with a sword " and she pulled the sword out from behind her.  
  
It took a second for Dart to take in all of what Mishi had said in such a short period of time. Finally he backed off  
  
and nodded. "There is a reason that the stone does not work for you. You say you have read all about dragoon spirits. It   
  
is true that you are a dragoon. And I will now awaken your the dragoon within you. AWAKEN DRAGOON OF THE RED-EYED DRAGON!"  
  
upon saying this, a beam of brilliant light came out of Dart's dragoon spirit, which he had inlaid in a leather armlet that   
  
never left his wrist. The beam impacted on the stone around the girls neck, and the jewel lit up. Suddenly she was engulfed   
  
in flame. Out of instinct, she jumped backwards, only to have her feet not touch ground again. She floated up as the fire   
  
around her grew larger. 'It's a miracle that the house isn't being set on fire' she thought. She felt a new weight on her   
  
body, and when she looked down at her torso, she saw that her torso and upper legs were covered with ornate red armor. Then  
  
an explosion shot off of her back, and wings formed in the fire that errupted there. The fire subsided, and she was lowered  
  
back onto solid ground. She looked at her sword. It had been altered. Where it once lay across her back, now lay a deadly  
  
jewel encrusted sword. A beautiful crimson headbank was strung around her head. She couldn't speak, she just stood there, in   
  
awe.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now, i'll update when i can, its christmas break, so I should get plenty of time to do so. 


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Fire Warrior

A/N: Like the detail put into the transformation??? I had to think hard about how it looked in the game, its been a while  
  
since i've played. I'm going to try to use as much detail as possible, and just so you people know, I'm writing this chapter  
  
in the same night I wrote the first one ^_^  
  
New Dragoons: Chapter 2: Beautiful Fire Warrior  
  
Rejected and saddened, Tom still hung out with his friends. He sat while they sparred and poked fun at him. He had   
  
never felt this way about any girl before. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Why had she been so cruel? He wanted, no   
  
needed to see her again. He stood up and walked away, none of his friends bothered to stop him. They could all tell that he  
  
was in a particularly shitty mood, and they also knew that he could kick all their asses hands down.   
  
He walked around town, hoping for a glance of his mystery girl. But he couldn't find her. He gripped the amythest   
  
he had found when he was 8 years old. It soothed him to look into its depths, as when he looked at it, it glowed. He  
  
hadn't shown it to anyone, he didn't want anyone to know, fearing one of the adults would see how beautiful it was and take  
  
it from him. He thought once more about the girl, and also about how he would easlily give it up just to be with her. How  
  
could he feel so much for a person he knew so very little, he didn't even know her name!  
  
As he walked past the house of Dart and Shana, his close friends, he figured he'd stop by and see if they knew where   
  
girl was. He opened the door, only to be engulfed in flame, but this flame didn't hurt. Dart and Shana saw him, and knew   
  
that only a dragoon could stand in that flame and go untouched. They leapt forward. Mishi stood in awe at what had just   
  
occured, and next thing she knew, Dart and Shana were bolting for her. She leapt to the side, only to realize that the boy  
  
who had bothered her upon arrival in Celes was standing there. He had his face crunched up, as if expecting great pain, but  
  
after Dart and Shana got to him, he slowly opened his eyes, amazed that he hadn't become charcoal.  
  
Dart was in awe, there stood Tom, having not been lit aflame by the fire from Mishi's transformation. Tom looked to   
  
the side, and saw that the person who had been the cause of the flame had been his mystery girl. 'Wow, she's beautiful, my  
  
beautiful fire warior' he thought, and at that, he feinted and fell into the waiting arms of Dart.  
  
When Tom awoke, he was in his bed, with the the girl sitting next to his bed. He was out of his other clothes, and  
  
in some clothes that he wore around the house, and used as pajamas. 'DID SHE CHANGE ME INTO THESE!?' he thought, scared.   
  
He didn't need to be self-conscious, and he knew this full-well. But it still was on his mind. When Mishi saw that he had  
  
risen, a broad smile shone across her face. "I'm so very sorry" Mishi pleaded. "I didn't know what I was doing, Mr. Dart   
  
had just awakened my Dragoon Spirit and I was transforming. I hope that your not hurt!" She said looking at him with severe  
  
compassion.   
  
"I don't think I'm hurt" Tom said. "Gave me quite a shock though, never expected to walk into Dart's house and be in  
  
the middle of a fire!" Tom joked. If possible, Mishi's smile broadened. 'Wow is she beautiful' was all that went through   
  
Tom's mind. Then he remembered that fact that he was in his pajamas, "How did I get here, and in these clothes?" He asked,  
  
not quite knowing what to expect.  
  
"Well, after you feinted, we all rushed you here. Your mother was really worried, but Dart assured her that you   
  
would be fine. She told him where he could find those clothes, and he brought you in here and after a minute, he let us in."  
  
Her explanation was quick, and she only needed to take one breath during the whole thing! He was surprised, 'that could   
  
definitely come in handy' he thought as he smirked. Mishi saw his smirk.  
  
"Is something funny?" Mishi asked. She furrowed her brow, thinking back to what she had said to try to find anything  
  
comical in it. She decided that there was absolutely nothing funny about it at all and to wait for an answer.  
  
"No, it's nothing, just thinking." Tom said. He had sparked her interest though, and he didn't know how painful it   
  
could be to do so, she wouldn't stop nagging him until he told her what he was thinking. 'Plus' she thought 'he seems like a  
  
really nice person.'  
  
A/N: I know that it could have been longer, but thats just the way it goes. r&r, and I'll keep updating. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Dragoon

A/N: Another chapter for those of you who are actually reading this. ^__^  
  
Chapter 3: Dark Spirit  
  
When Tom asked Mishi to please leave his room so he could get dressed, she got up and left his room, quietly shutting the   
  
door behind her. She stood and waited for him to come out, and when he did, she perked up and smiled at him. This time, Tom  
  
took quite a bit more notice of the deadly blade slung across her back, cleverly hidding by her haversack, which was highly  
  
overstuffed. 'Just like a girl, to never travel light' he thought. She was that he was staring at the hilt of her mostly   
  
concealed long sword, and she averted his gaze.  
  
"You don't have to worry about my sword this time. I'm really sorry about before by the way. Oh! I just realized  
  
that I haven't introduced myself! My name is Mishi, and I am a fighter from the town of Lendo to the south." She finished  
  
this with a smile also. 'I really hope that he isn't hurt, that fire was really big. And didn't Mr. Dart say something   
  
about only another dragoon being the only other people who wouldn't be 'cleansed' by the fire of my transformation?' Mishi  
  
thought. "Let's go see Mr. Dart, he said he wanted to talk with you." And they both left Tom's house, waving goodbye to his  
  
mother on the way out. "Oh, my young Tom has grown up so fast" she said right after they had closed the door behind them.   
  
Tom hated when his mother treated him like that, he was 16!  
  
They walked over to Dart and Shana's house. When they walked in, they were greeted by a pair of smiling faces. Dart  
  
and Shana were both sitting there, waiting for them. Dart stood up.  
  
"You don't happen to have a special stone, do you Tom?" Dart asked suspiciously. This is what Tom had been afraid of,  
  
they had found out about his stone, and they wanted it for themselves.  
  
"No" Tom spat out faster than could have been normal. Dart having noticed this, cracked a large smile.  
  
"Don't worry Tom," Dart said assuringly "I don't want it. But it could be a dragoon spirit." Tom thought about what  
  
had just been said to him. He had seen Dart as a dragoon before, in fact, Dart patrolled every day in order to flush out   
  
crime. Figuring that it was safe, he nodded and reached into the pocket of his pants. Inside his pocket, his hand grasped   
  
the jewel. He slowly pulled it out. He held out his hand, palm up, and opened it to reveal his amethyst. It glowed very  
  
brightly, more so than he had ever seen it before. All Dart did was smile even bigger. Dart held out his wrist, Tom thought  
  
he was going to snatch it, but he didn't even open his hand.  
  
"AWAKEN, DRAGOON OF THE DARK DRAGON!" Dart shouted. A red light shot out from Dart's wrist, into the jewel in Tom's  
  
hand. The next thing he knew, there were strands of dark light circling around him, and a black ball of energy was forming   
  
in his stomach. The black ball got bigger and threatened to engulf his whole body, but for some reason, it felt right. All  
  
he could think about during this whole thing was Mishi. 'What if I die and never get to see her again?' was the first thought  
  
that came to his mind. 'Dart wouldn't do anything to hurt me' he finally figured, and went with the flow. By now, the black  
  
ball had reached his chin. He felt himself lift off the ground. The ball finished its task and his whole body was now   
  
inside the black ball. He couldn't see anything. It was all dark. He looked down, and saw neon lights etched across his  
  
body. The lights spilled out past them, until they met in the middle. His body was covered in beautiful light. In an   
  
instant, the lights had vanished, to be replaced with a deep purple armor. He felt his back tingle, so he turned his head to  
  
see what was happening. He saw two lights coming off of the back of his armor. As he watched, they branched off into more  
  
strands of light. The light spread, and they formed a beautiful green substance. Then at the top, the lights were replaced   
  
with more of the purple armor. His head was thrust from ball, and he emerged back into Dart's house, bewildered. As the   
  
ball diminished, he was set back on the ground. He didn't know what to think of it. It was all going so fast. And for the  
  
second time in that day, he passed out.  
  
*****  
  
She saw his knees buckle. So she rushed over to catch him. His armor disappeared when he started falling. She   
  
wasn't able to stop him, and they both fell to the floor. She quickly shoved him off of her. If he was just faking it,   
  
she didn't want him getting any ideas.  
  
Dart came over and lifted him up. He walked into another room and beckoned for them to come with. She followed him.  
  
While walking dart started talking. "So this time around the Dark Dragoon is a guy huh. Well, it's only fair, I mean, you   
  
are the Red-Eye Dragoon Mishi." Dart spoke quietly as to not wake Tom. He had other things in store for the newest Dark   
  
Dragoon.  
  
Dart put Tom down on a couch in one of the other rooms, and went into the kitchen. He came back into the room with a  
  
pitcher of water, Mishi could only assume that it was either really cold or really hot, but she figured on the cold because   
  
it would take to long to heat up the water. Dart walked over to Tom and poured the water on his groin (;__;) Tom shot off the  
  
bench.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" he screamed as he jumped around trying to thaw his balls. Mishi was giggling uncontrollably. Tom   
  
transformed, willing it to go faster, so he could kick the shit out of Dart. In a flash of purple light, there he stood, and  
  
his balls no longer felt like they were going to fall off. He looked at Dart. "Oh man dude, you're gonna get it."  
  
A/N: ;__; cold water to the nuts is more than i would ever want to experience. sorry to all the dudes that i scarred out   
  
there *shudders* (that is if anyone is reading) R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Clash

A/N: Yes, I am a dude, so having the water spilled on Tom's nuts was a bit scarring for me -__- but then again, girls like  
  
things like that to happen to guys.... so maybe girls will read my fanfic too? and not just Mystrana ;p  
  
Chapter 4: Clash  
  
Tom just stood there, his longsword in hand while Dart transformed into the Divine Dragoon. Even though Dart had an  
  
amazing edge over Tom, he wasn't gonna give in just because he was less experienced.  
  
"What now Mr. Ima Big Divine Dragoon???" Tom taunted Dart, hoo boy did he have a lot to learn.  
  
"Now you get your ass handed to you," Dart replied "unless you want to give up now, and not humiliate yourself in   
  
front of a girl." A wide grin spread across Darts face as Tom blushed.  
  
"Well, let's just see who's ass gets handed to who shall we?" Tom retorted cockily. Dart gestured towards the door,   
  
and they both walked outside, and into the nearby forest.  
  
"Ok, here's the rules." Dart explained "We fight in 2 divisions. First is in the air, second is on the ground.   
  
No low blows, and no magic to the face. Mishi will be the ref." Dart pointed to Mishi "Do you think you can do that Mishi?"  
  
Dart asked. Mishi just nodded. "Ok then, when we get ready, you shout fight to get us going." And the two took off into the  
  
air. Dart didn't have a weapon per ce, instead he had his cannon arm. His other arm had a gigantic shield inlayed. He   
  
cracked his neck to taunt Tom. Tom could care less if he cracked his neck. If anyone was gonna get humiliated in front of   
  
his beautiful fire warrior, it sure as hell wasn't gonna be him.  
  
"FIGHT!" Mishi shouted, and the fight commenced. Tom charged. One of the perks about the Dark Dragoon was it's   
  
increased agility, and Dart knew this. His Divine Dragoon Armor was a lot bulkier and he would need to go to the full extent  
  
of his skills in order to keep Tom from landing a hit, because as he knew well, if he got hit once it would be followed by   
  
more. Dart put up his shield, and Tom's sword was reflected. Tom quickly spun around and feinted an attack to Dart's head.  
  
Dart saw the blade shift directions, but he couldn't move his shield fast enough to parry his sword, so instead, he shot a   
  
cannon blast in the the strong part of Tom's armor.   
  
*****  
  
Tom had been shot in the chest, knocking him back and winding him. He floated there, doubled over, trying to catch  
  
his breath. When his breath returned, he cocked his head up, and charged with renewed vigor. He put one hand over the other  
  
in front of him.  
  
"Death Dimension!" Tom cast his first magic at Dart, who was engulfed in darkness. Tom plowed through after his   
  
oponent. He saw him trying to get his bearings straigt, in the middle of the void of darkness.  
  
"Ready to give up Dart?" Tom shouted and moved, so as to not let Dart see him.  
  
"Never, no way I'm gonna lose to a little kid like you!" Tom slipped up behind Dart, and slowly placed his blade  
  
around the front of his head, placing it right in front of his jugular. Dart gulped. "I concede" As Dart spoke, the   
  
Darkness dissolved. The two of them landed.   
  
"Round one goes to Tom" As Dart told Mishi, Tom was jumping around, not believing he just beat Dart.  
  
*****  
  
Mishi was surprised when she learned that Tom had defeated Dart. But then again, Dart's armor was a lunker, and Tom's  
  
looked as though it were very light. She watched as they both took their positions across from each other on the field.  
  
"FIGHT!" She shouted again. This time, Dart took to the offensive first. He charged as fast as his armor allowed.  
  
He lunged, thrusting his shield arm at Tom, who dodged and slashed down at Dart's chest. Dart shifted his feet, and swung   
  
his arm up, to knock the sword out of Tom's hand, and ensure his victory. But Tom's grip held fast, and all that happened   
  
was that Tom was flung up and away. Dart swung his shield, clipping Tom's legs, causing his feet to slip from underneath him.  
  
Tom was on his back in 2 seconds flat. Dart lifted up his boot, and stepped on Tom's chest.   
  
"Ready to give up yet?" Dart asked Tom with a broad smile on his face. And just as he looked up, Tom's foot swept   
  
under Dart's free foot, causing Dart to trip and fall down with a thud next to Tom. And despite all of their attempts,   
  
neither of the two competitors could stand again.  
  
"It's a tie." Mishi declared. "Neither of you can move, and if you keep fighting like this, one of you is gonna end  
  
up getting severely hurt." With a bright flash of Purple and Silver, both of their armor disappeared, and the two guys   
  
slowly returned to their feet.  
  
A/N: Thought i'd slip in a little action, action is fun, keeps people reading ^_^ review plz. I don't wanna do this, but   
  
until i get 5 more reviews, by 5 different people i'm not gonna update again. So plz revied. 


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

A/N: Well, I said 5 reviews, but some of my friends who are reading convinced me to keep going. In this chapter, I'm going  
  
to introduce the idea behind the evil in this story. However, after this chapter (which I'm hoping will be long) I am going  
  
to wait for 5 reviews, no ands, ifs, or buts about it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Awakening  
  
Deep in the depths of Endiness, something was stirring. Trapped in a prison of rock, a great evil awakens from it's  
  
slumber. Fiery red eyes stare into darkness. With a shudder, the monstrous being starts to claw at the walls of it's prison.  
  
It digs, heading upwards, heading towards the unexpecting occupants of endiness above...  
  
*****  
  
Shana opened the door to accept a battered Dart, and a stupefied Mishi. Shana smirked at Dart.  
  
"So, Mr. 'I'm a tough Dragoon' got beat by a 16 year old?" Shana mocked him. Dart opened his mouth to speak, but all  
  
he could manage was a disgruntled sigh. Shana averted her attention to Mishi, "So, how bad did he lose?" Shana asked while  
  
grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, in the mid-air part of the match, Tom cast a spell on him which engulfed him in a dark void. Tom flew in, and  
  
snuck up on him. I don't know exactly what happened, but when it disappeared, Tom was behind Dart with his blade across his  
  
throat. Then when they were fighting on the ground, I had to call that part a draw, or they would have ended up beating each  
  
other sensless. They ended up on the ground, unable to move." Shana's smile broadened.  
  
"Poor baby" she continued to taunt Dart. She smacked his arm, aiming at a nice size bruise there. Dart flinched, and  
  
made a whimpering sound, but was still too tired to speak. He slowly put his head on the table, and fell asleep. "Oh great,"  
  
Shana said, "now we have to lunk him upstairs!"  
  
The two girls managed to drag a sleeping Dart up the stairs, and plop him down in bed. Afterwards, Mishi said good   
  
night to Shana and went off to her room to sleep. Shana took off Dart's armor, and looked at her husband. His torso had many  
  
bruises on it. 'Wow, Tom must have really given him a run for his money' She thought. She crawled in bed and slowly drifted  
  
off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Tom lay on his back in his bed. He had his arms crossed behind his head, not able to sleep. He should have been able  
  
to sleep, he just had the crap kicked out of him and he was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep. He lay there thinking about   
  
how he had beaten Dart overall in their sparring match. Whenever he thought about how cunning he had been in casting Death  
  
Dimension and sneaking up on Dart, a smile crossed his face. Not to mention his feelings for Mishi. He didn't understand   
  
girls much, and he didn't know what exactly he was feeling. He sighed heavily deciding that if he didn't get any sleep, he   
  
wouldn't be able to have a rematch with Dart tomorrow. He rolled onto his side, and eventually, he fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Mishi was still surprised that Tom had beaten 'The' Dart. She didn't know what she had really expected of the match,   
  
but Tom beating Dart was definitlely not it. The outcome of the land battle, atleast the outcome for Tom is probably more  
  
of what she had expected. She definitely didn't see Tom being able to move after the fight with Dart. She lay down, and   
  
fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Tom found himself digging. Not with a shovel, but with his claws. CLAWS!? 'What the fuck is this!?' Tom shouted to  
  
himself. He kept digging, he couldn't stop. He had no control of his body whatsoever. It was so dark. He couldn't see   
  
anything. 'Where am I? What is this?' Tom asked himself.  
  
He woke up, covered in cold sweat. He looked at his hands. They were definitely hands. However, he had cuts and  
  
scrapes all along his hands and arms. He went over to his dresser, which held a mirror and a washing bowl. He grabbed a rag,  
  
dipped in in the bowl, and wiped the fresh blood off of his arms. He slowly crept back into his bed. He lay there in the  
  
same posistion he lay in before. This time he had his arms across his stomach, they throbbed with pain. As he lay pondering  
  
what the dream was, he found himself drifting back to sleep...  
  
The next morning, Tom got dressed, and walked out of his house, with his hands deep in his pockets so that his mom  
  
didn't see them and get worried. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
He trudged over to Dart's house and painstakingly knocked on the door. He heard footsteps on the other side, and in  
  
no time, the door was open with Shana smiling at him from the other side. She invited him in, and he walked inside. They   
  
walked into the kitchen, to where a rather sore Dart sat eating.  
  
"Ready for a rematch?" Tom asked Dart, smirking. He looked at Dart. His hands were covered in cuts and scratches too!  
  
"Hey Dart, where'd you get those cuts on your arms?" Tom asked as naturally curious as possible.  
  
"No clue. Had this really wierd dream last night, and when I woke up, there they were."  
  
"Wait, in this dream, were you digging, and you had claws?" Tom asked, now he was really interested.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. How'd you know that?" Dart asked. Tom pulled his arms out of his pockets to show  
  
them to him.   
  
"Because I had the same dream." Mishi looked scared.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but, seeing as both of you had it too." Mishi spoke timidly as she pulled her arms   
  
out from under the table. Hers too were covered in similar cuts and scratches. Shana stood there, the only one in the room   
  
who had not experienced this dream, or these mysterious wounds.  
  
Before anyone could do anything the ground started shaking. Acting on instinct, Dart transformed. This time however  
  
he had used his Red-eye dragoon spirit, it being more agile. Tom and Mishi, seeing Dart have transformed, transformed also.  
  
They rushed outside, to see the street crack.  
  
"MOM!" Tom shouted as he saw his mother. She had gone outside to see what was going on. When she saw Tom, she didn't  
  
know exactly what she was looking at. When she glanced at the others around him, she realized what he was wearing. A big   
  
smile shown on her face. As she was about to walk over to him, the wooden awning to his house fell on her, forcing her to the  
  
ground. Tom rushed over to her. "Mom are you ok!?" he asked her, his voice shaky. She moved slightly.  
  
"Tom... I'm so proud of you... my little dragoon.." she sighed, closed her eyes, and fell limp. Tears welled up in   
  
Tom's eyes.   
  
"No" he said weakly, "no, mom.... you can't leave me..." Tom said, choking back tears. Just then, a deafening roar   
  
erupted from the crack in the street. It exploded, and out flew an evil that had slept in the bowels of endiness.  
  
It was a large dragon. It had black scales, interlocking so it was almost like an evil armor coat. It had nasty   
  
looking silver claws, that cleave a man in two with ease. It's wings shot out like grotesque deformed blood red bat wings.  
  
It swooped back over the town, looking down with it's wicked eyes, that seemed as if they could set the soul aflame. It   
  
opened it's mouth, revealing a set of deadly teeth. It shot flames out at the town below, setting many houses aflame. It   
  
swooped down low, over Tom's house, which collapsed. Tom cocked his head up.  
  
"Dad!" by this time, tears flowed freely down Tom's face. In around 30 seconds, he had lost the two people who meant  
  
the most to him in the world. Misery was replaced with anger. Tom felt himself become encased with a strange flame. Dart   
  
felt himself de-transform. His dragoon spirits flew out of his bracer, towards Tom. They impacted his chest, where the armor  
  
had a large amythest imbedded. The stone shot red, silver, and finally a deep purple tint of silver.   
  
For the second time in 2 days, Tom felt himself being lifted off the ground without his will. He became encased in a  
  
great silver flame. The shoulders of his armor shot up and formed a neck protecting piece of armor. The armor changed from  
  
purple to the same shade of the large jewel in the center. His legs were covered with leggings made of the same stuff as his  
  
armor. The sword on his back lengthened, and grew several jagged points. Finally, the trim on his armor shot gold, and he was  
  
set back on the ground, the silver flame diminishing.  
  
Tom had reached a great new level, but will it be enough to stop the oldest evil on endiness?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Longest chapter yet ^__^ As an added incentive to review, if you review and leave your email address, i'll send you a  
  
copy of the drawing of the armor, and sword i did ^__^ it's not the best, but it's still pretty cool. so plz review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

A/N: Woohoo. Thanks go out to all of you who reviewed, specially BADMOOD cuz he's the first one who isn't one of my friends  
  
who reviewed ^__^ And Silvace Atronach, well, I guess I deserved most of what he said, but anyways... I wasn't actually   
  
planning on waiting for reviews anymore, in fact, I finished this chapter and the next, and in the A/N for the next one, it  
  
said just that, but I'm going to edit it out before I upload it. Thanks Mystrana for backing me up, and Mike for I guess   
  
defending me. Oh ya, I almost forgot. I know Dart lost his Red-eye dragoon spirit, but Mishi had another one, so that means  
  
that there are more than one, so he found a new one... kinda crappy explanation, but oh well ^_^;;; Anyways, onwards!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Pain  
  
Tom wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. His wings were gone, but he could still fly. His armor had changed   
  
color, and Dart's had completely gone away. On top of it all, both of his parents had just been killed. He felt the tears  
  
slide easily down his cheeks. He was going to kill that dragon with his bare hands. He couldn't let it get away with this.  
  
He looked down at his mother.  
  
"I swear mom, I'll get revenge for yours and father's deaths." Tom said, painfully. He landed, and felt his kneews   
  
go weak. But he wouldn't, couldn't let himself show any more weakness. He pulled out his sword, The second he held it in   
  
front of him, it became shrouded in deep red flames. He launched himself into the air, and charged at the dragon, who flung   
  
around, and knocked Tom out of the sky. He crashed into a house and came to a stop. Recovering, he launched himself out the  
  
window, again at the dragon. This time, he was going to test out his new magic.   
  
"DARK FIREBALL!" Tom shouted as he stuck one of his hands out in front of him. A purple ball, encased in fire   
  
appeared in front of him. It grew bigger and bigger, and Tom kept feeding it more and more of his energy. When the ball had  
  
become twice the size of Tom, he released it and it flew straight towards it's mark. The dragon turned to face Tom, and with  
  
a long, ear-splitting roar launched it's own firebreath at the flaming ball of death. It changed directions, and soon Tom's   
  
attack was heading full speed straight for him.  
  
Tom sat there, mid-air, and quickly considered his options. If he got out of the way, the ball would hit the village,  
  
and more than likely kill atleast one person. The option he chose, was to try and reflect the fireball away from the village.  
  
He braced himself, putting his hands in front of him, palms out. The ball impacted, and both him and the ball started moving  
  
towards the ground. Dart, Shana, Zeig, and Mishi sat there, watching. They knew that even if they did start running, if Tom  
  
couldn't stop it, the explosion would kill them.  
  
As Tom neared the ground, he started to slow. When he felt his feet touch down, he pushed as hard as he could, with   
  
all his strength and all his weight against the ball. It flew up, and after a little while, disappeared from sight. Trying  
  
to save the town, Tom hadn't noticed the dragon making it's retreat. It flew off, into the north, where it could wait until  
  
it had the strength to destroy the world...  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, Dart and Shana went out to look for survivors while Tom buried his parents. He sat there, for hours,  
  
not fully believing they were gone. When Mishi walked up behind him, Tom was too imersed in his painful thoughts, and didn't  
  
notice her. She walked up next to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. Up until this point, Tom had been on the brink  
  
of crying, feeling the hand on his should, her turned to see Mishi staring warmly at him. He choked back the tears.  
  
"It's ok Tom" she whispered softly. She bent down and gave him a deep hug. His flood gates broke. The tears ran   
  
freely down his face once more. Mishi knew that this wan't fair. From the brief encounter with Tom's mother, she could tell  
  
she was a really good person. Tom didn't deserve this. Feeling all this, accompanied by Tom's tears, Mishi too broke out   
  
crying.  
  
*****  
  
Tom awoke and found himself with Mishi sleeping on his shoulder. He took this time to reflect on what had happened   
  
earlier that day.  
  
'Ok. I now have 3 different dragoon spirits combined into one dragoon spirit. Why didn't it take Mishi's?' Tom let   
  
his mind wander a little. 'How did we end up like this, I can't remember anything for atleast a couple hours.' He looked up   
  
at the hill above them, and saw the two gravestones that stood there. He felt himself give in to another wave of emotion,   
  
but was adamant about not crying for them anymore, they wouldn't want him to be sad. He felt Mishi shiver, it was getting  
  
rather cold out. He slowly got up, with Mishi in his arms, and walked back into town.  
  
When they arrived at Dart's house, Dart and Shana were waiting in the kitchen. Mishi was still fast asleep. Tom saw  
  
Dart give him a smile, and blushed brightly when he said, "Tom! You dog!"  
  
Tom didn't know exactly how to respond to that. He just stood there, before saying, "we didn't do anything like that,  
  
just fell asleep at the foot of the hill, where my parents are." The last part was hard for him, but he was able to not let  
  
his emotions show. Dart nodded, and gestured for him to take Mishi upstairs.  
  
Tom put Mishi on her bed, covered her up, and was about to leave when he heard her voice call him.   
  
"Tom," she said "please don't leave me right now, I don't want to be alone." He nodded, and pulled up a chair to sit  
  
next to her bed. He reached over and brushed hair off of her face. She smiled at him, grabbed and held his hand, and dozed  
  
off.  
  
*****  
  
Tom had waited for Mishi to fall asleep, then walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. Dart and Shana were talking   
  
lightly to themselves. When he came in, they stopped and looked at him, eyes full of compassion. "I'm going to sleep now,"   
  
Tom said warily. He walked slowly into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
He dreamed about Mishi. About what had happened on the hill. He saw himself crying on her shoulder, then he saw her  
  
also break down into tears. They had walked down the hill slightly, before Mishi turned to him, and planted a kiss on his   
  
lips. 'Did that really happen?' Tom asked himself, unable to remember. They dropped to the ground, and continued to make out,  
  
it slowly became more than making out, and eventually what happened made Tom blush. 'Man, I wish I remembered doing that!'  
  
he couldn't help but think. Next thing he knew, he was awake, and sitting upright, dazzled at what he had just seen.   
  
"Did that stuff actually happen?" Tom asked to the empty room in front of him. 'How stupid am I? Did I actually   
  
think I was going to get a response from an empty room?' Tom lay back down, and let himself drift off to sleep, thinking   
  
'Well, if she acts different towards me, that will be my answer'. And his world faded to black as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Well, I don't think that what I put goes beyone PG13, but if it does, oh well. I mean, I wasn't graphic, and I don't   
  
plan on ever making this into a lemon. Well until next time.... 


	7. Chapter 7: Embarking

A/N: If you want me to email you when I update, just send me an email, or write so in a review. But anyways, HIGH HO SILVER!  
  
AWAY!!  
  
Chapter 7: Embarking  
  
Mishi awoke with a severely empty stomach. She rubbed it gently as it rumbled and a smile found it's way to her face.  
  
'Tom made me pretty hungry' she thought while the smile turned into a smirk. She got up, she was still dressed when she was   
  
put to sleep, and walked out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Her stomach growled once again, this time more  
  
impatiently as the intoxicating smell of something being cooked in the kitchen aroused her hunger with gusto. She turned the   
  
corner into the kitchen and saw Shana toiling over the stove. On the table lay a plate of food, Mishi hoped it was for her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my food." Tom joked to Mishi's right. She looked at him with one of her most pitiful set of  
  
puppy-eyes, and whined.  
  
"Oh, but you made me so hungry!" Tom blushed, and was happy Shana didn't hear. He grabber her by the arm, and led   
  
her into the living room, where they could be alone. He sat down on the couch and gestured for her to sit next to him. He  
  
opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to.  
  
"What's this about?" Mishi asked. Tom shook his head, and then started speaking.  
  
"Mishi, what happened yesterday at the hill?" Tom couldn't help but feel very curious, after all, if his dream were   
  
true...  
  
"What do you think happened?" Mishi teased him. Tom blushed again.  
  
"I can't remember a thing, the last thing I remember was crying on your shoulder." Tom admitted. It was Mishi's   
  
turn to blush. She had thought that he had been awake...  
  
"We umm... well we..." Mishi was now the one who was at a loss for words. "We did 'it'," She was finally able to   
  
force out, rather sheepishly. Tom smiled.  
  
"I thought so, I had a dream last night, that seemed real, like I had been there before." Tom said, his smile got  
  
larger. "I was definitely awake, from the dream." Mishi blushed some more. "I don't think we should tell Dart or Shana yet  
  
though, I don't know how they would take it." Mishi nodded in agreement. He got up to leave, and right before he left the   
  
room he turned and said, "If I tired you out that much, go ahead and eat my food, I can have Shana make me some more."   
  
After several minutes of extreme blushing, Mishi walked into the kitchen, sat down and ate the food on the plate in  
  
front of her. Shana looked sat down across from her.   
  
"You guys are leaving for Bale in a little while." Shana said, sadly. "I can't come, even though I wish I could, I   
  
have to stay and watch Zeig. I'm afraid he's fallen ill since last night." Mishi walked over to Shana, and placed a   
  
comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a trooper, just like his father." Shana looked up at Mishi. She flung her arms around  
  
her neck, in a tight embrace. She broke it off suddenly.  
  
"What's that smell?" She said, sniffing at Mishi. After about 30 seconds, a huge grin came to her face. "You were  
  
'with' Tom, weren't you?" Shana asked with a now evil grin on her face. Mishi blushed 'If people keep making me blush, my   
  
head's gonna explode!' Mishi thought to herself.  
  
"If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Mishi asked, with a still bright red face.  
  
"Of Course! Just between us girls" Shana said.  
  
"Yeah, I did." She said, fearing her head was going to explode. Shana smiled and hugged her again.   
  
  
  
"You had better go change and take a quick bath, if Dart smells this, he may not be as leniant as I am being now. He  
  
has this whole honor thing, where you have to wait until you're married. He may try to force you two to get hitched." Mishi's  
  
eye's widened with horor.  
  
"He wouldn't!?" Mishi blurted out. Shana just nodded. Mishi flew into her room, ready to take a bath.  
  
*****  
  
It had been about three hours since Tom, Mishi and Dart had left Seles for Bale. They were forced to walke, since   
  
Dart no longer had a dragoon spirit, and neither of the two young dragoons felt like carrying him all the way to Bale. They  
  
kept a steady pace, and Dart informed them that at the rate they were travelling, it would only take about 2 days to reach   
  
Bale, with about 4 breaks. This was fine with the two teens, who after Mishi had told Tom about what Shana had said, decided  
  
it would be best to keep a little distance.  
  
"So, what did you two do up at the hill yesterday?" Dart asked. Tom and Mishi shared a scared look, and Mishi gestured  
  
at Tom for him to take over.  
  
"Well, I buried my parents, and Mishi showed up to be my shoulder to cry on. Then I guess I fell asleep, and when I  
  
woke up, I carried Mishi home, not wanting to disturb her." Tom said, hoping that Dart wouldn't inquire further. Much to   
  
the teen couples pleasure, he just nodded and kept on walking. 'Yup, they definitely had a good time last night' Dart thougt.  
  
After a mostly quiet fifteen minutes, Dart stopped. He turned around to face the two teens. Going off a big hunch,  
  
he said, "Shana told me what happened between you two last night." Both of the teens eyes widened with fear, causing Dart to  
  
smile.  
  
"B-b-but she promised she wouldn't!" Mishi said. Dart chuckled lightly.  
  
"So you two did get aquainted last night. Don't worry Mishi, Shana never told me anything, it's just the way you  
  
two are acting. You guys are usually a lot closer than this." Mishi felt the feeling of betrayal lift off of her chest, but  
  
now according to Shana, her and Tom were going to have to get married.   
  
"You're not going to make us get married are you Dart?" Tom asked fear dripping from his words. Dart looked shocked.  
  
"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He pretended to be offended.  
  
"Shana told Mishi that you would probably want us to because of your sense of honor." Tom explained, feeling relieved.  
  
"I have nothing against having a little pre-marital fun, as long as you don't go and get her pregnant, you dog you."  
  
Dart said, hitting Tom playfully on the shoulder.  
  
After that, Tom and Mishi walked a lot closer, and they slept next to each other at night despite the fact that every  
  
time she was close to him, and Dart, his face turned red. The rest of the trip to Bale was fairly uneventful. Eventually, Tom  
  
saw the twin spired of Bale castle over the trees. They walked forwards until they reached a road that led to the gates of  
  
the city.  
  
"Here we are, at Bale."  
  
A/N: A little akwards for me to write that stuff hehe.. ^_^; well, I thought i'd throw that in for a little bit of humor, I  
  
mean, who doesn't enjoy watching others get embarassed? Sorry if it was kinda short, but that couldn't be helped 'til next   
  
time... 


	8. Chapter 8: Bale

A/N: Gah, sorry about the long wait, a lot of messed up, and really cool shit has been going on in my life. I have every   
  
intention of completing this story, if it takes a while sometimes, just know it's cuz i either have no time to write, or i   
  
can't write cuz of stuff that's happening on my end. Well, anyways, onwards!!  
  
Chapter 8: Bale  
  
Dart led the two teens into the huge city that is Bale. They walked down the main street, until they reached a great  
  
fountain, in the middle lay the biggest and most magnificent fountain that Tom and Mishi had ever seen. They manuevered   
  
around the town until they reached the castle. At first the guard at the door told them that they weren't allowed to go see  
  
the royal highnesses unless thay had an appointment. Dart, now without his Dragoon spirit, had no way to prove his identity,  
  
but the other two did. After leaving a bedazzled guard, they strode into the castle. Dart knew his way around, so he led   
  
the two up into the throne room, where he knew Albert was stuck most of the time, to see Albert and Emille sitting, holding  
  
conference with someone who they didn't know.  
  
"Yes, I understand that your farm is dieing, but I have no way to help you. It is not the fault of the crown that  
  
your crops didn't come out well!" Albert said somewhat annoyedly. The man, now apparent as a farmer, put on an indignant  
  
face.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time that you've helped people, I remember when you gave that friend of yours all that   
  
money!" Dart got angry, he knew that he was the one who the man was talking about.  
  
"Yes, he did give me that money, but only because my whole village was destroyed! From what I've heard, you just had  
  
a bad harvest. Imperial Sandora didn't come in and wipe your farm out of existence!" Dart said, slightly face slightly red.  
  
"Humph!" The farmer turned and walked out. Albert and Emille's faces both held huge smiles, restraining themselves  
  
from breaking into a very large fit of laughter. Albert was the first one to recover, he stood up and walked up to his old  
  
friend, giving him a short hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again Dart." Albert said, while Emille got up and gave him a hug and a kiss. Alber looked over  
  
Dart's shoulder, and noticed the two teens sitting in the back waiting to be acknowledged(sp?). They looked nervous, which  
  
wouldn't surprise the king, after all he WAS their king. "And who would these two fine young people be?" Albert asked, and  
  
walked over to shake their hands. Dart turned to face them, and pointed at Tom.  
  
"That one is Tom, he's been a friend of Shana's and mine for a pretty long time. And the other one," Dart said,   
  
turning his hand to point at Mishi, "that is Mishi, she came to us, with a dragoon spirit seeking training. Which up until   
  
now I had completely forgotten about," Dart said, smacking his palm to his forehead.  
  
"Ah, so I see, she is a dragoon of the Red-eye dragon, just like you Da-" before Albert could finish what he was   
  
saying, Dart interjected.  
  
"Used to be, I used to be a dragoon of the Red-eye dragon, but it appears that Tom here is also a dragoon, and his   
  
dragoon spirit seems to like to absorb other ones." Tom blushed and looked down at his feet, apparently, he found something  
  
very interesting about them, because he didn't look up right away. "And my Divine Dragoon spirit too!" Dart said, chuckling.  
  
"So, Tom was it, your dragoon spirit is a transformed dragoon spirit?" Albert asked, then he noticed the strange   
  
silver-violet gem around his neck. "Ah I see, I would like to see what you look like in your new dragoon armor, if you would   
  
transform please?" Tom called on his dragoon spirit. He felt everything slow down. He looked into Albert's eyes, and it   
  
seemed to take forever for him to blink. Then, out of nowhere, a bright white light engulfed him, similarly to how his old  
  
transformation's darkness had. His torso and legs had been covered in what looked like tar, and it was slowly hardening. It  
  
had taken what felt like 5 minutes for the armor to harden, and afterwards, a crystal appeared before him, in the center lay  
  
his sword. The crystal shattered and went everywhere, leaving his sword floating in front of him. Cracks started to show   
  
in his armor, and soon it was completely covered in cracks, light leaking out from them. From his chest, pushed the ornate  
  
stone showing his dragoon color. The tar shattered, he reached out and grabbed his sword, the light disappeared, and he was  
  
able to see everyone else in the room, he sheathed his sword behind his back. Albert stood in awe. He didn't even have time   
  
blink before his transformation was complete, this sent his mind spiraling 'Can he control time?'  
  
*****  
  
The trio had been in Bale for three days when Dart got a letter from Shana. Zeig's illness had gotten worse, and he  
  
needed to get medical attention as soon as possible. Dart asked Tom to fly him home, and he did, Mishi right next to him.  
  
It took about 5 hours to get back to Celes from Bale, and when they got there, they were met by a very weak Shana, it didn't  
  
look like she had gotten any sleep for the past couple of days. When Dart opened the door, she rushed at him and sobbed into  
  
his shoulder, Dart just stood there, patting her back to calm her down. It took her about 5 minutes, but she was finally   
  
able to stop crying. She explained that Zeig wasn't the only one in the village who had gotten sick, infact, almost all of   
  
the children had aquired this strange sickness in the past couple of days.  
  
"Has anyone sent for a healer?" Dart asked. Shana nodded, and started to speak, but couldn't, she broke down into   
  
tears again. Between sobs, Shana started an explanation, but it was very shaky, and none of them understood it. She looked  
  
up into their dumbstruck faces, and choked back the tears.  
  
"We've sent for a healer, but they couldn't come. It appears that Celes isn't the only town whose children have   
  
fallen ill. They said that they were needed right where they were." She broke down again, and continued her sobbing. Dart   
  
waved for the two to go into the next room, and they did. Another five minutes passed. Dart came through the door, a mixture  
  
of anger and sadness on his face. He sat down across from the two teens.  
  
"According to Shana, the healers think that the reason behind this illness is probably that dragon that attacked our   
  
village. They think that if you kill him, all the children will get better, gradually, but they will get better." This was   
  
too much for Tom. He shot upright.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! The damn thing isn't happy with just destroying towns, it has to kill off the children  
  
using some kind of bizarre disease!" Tom felt his anger grow, and the last thing that he remembered was feeling things  
  
pounding into his chest, 6 times he was hit, he fell over, winded...  
  
Ah... well, this chapter was... different... again, sorry for the wait. I anticipate more sad stuff and more fluff, my life   
  
is turning into a fluff story at the moment, so i'm going to try and release some of the tension that i have through writing.  
  
I will try to update as soon as possible this time, so until next time, Tschus!(bye in german) 


End file.
